mysteryofflorencefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mystery of Florence Wiki:O nas
Największą tajemnicą Florencji od zarania dziejów była magia. To tutaj wszystko tak naprawdę się zaczęło. Tutaj narodził się znany nam świat. Owszem zwyczajni ludzie, uznają ją za kolebkę kultury i sztuki. Za miejsce panowania znamienitych władców. Ale czy mówimy tu o zwyczajnych ludziach? Na świecie istnieje niezliczona ilość istnień. Ale legendy o czarownicach, aniołach, czy też smokach to nie są tylko legendy! Wszystkie rasy od samego powstania świata toczyły ze sobą wojny. Mniejszej lub większe, ale jednak. Ginęły w nich miliony. Zaś najgorsze przyszło blisko dwa tysiące lat temu. To właśnie wtedy rozpętała się wojna, która miała zadecydować o losach świata. No i w zasadzie, zdecydowała. Po tak wielu latach, wreszcie nastał upragniony pokój. Florencja stała się aylem dla każdego z magiczną krwią, podobnie jak Wenecja z tym, że dopiero po kilkunastu latach. Jednak ten pokój musiało przypłacić życiem wiele istnień. No i aby nie dopuścić do ponownego rozlewu krwi, ktoś w końcu musiał objąć władzę. Jednak nie było mowy o jednym władcy. Rządy zostały podzielone na pięć różnych ras. Wszystkie te rasy były podległe piątce. Chociaż królowie rządzący na przykład wampirami, mieli u nich większy posłuch, lecz niech to was nie zwiedzie, władza była w rękach ich wszystkich. Nazywali się piątką wybranych. Wampiry, anioły, smoki, wilkołaki i czarownice. Pierwszy trzy, jako rasy długowieczne, miały za zadanie, panować nad harmonią, w świecie ludzi oraz istot nadprzyrodzonych. Zajmowały się prawem i srogo go przestrzegały. Były w tym wręcz nieugięte. No bo przecież odprawa poniekąd zależy pokój. Nikt nie chciał rozlewu krwi. Przecież tak wielu z nich pamiętało, te krwawe czasy kiedy światem rządził mrok i chaos. Nikt nie chciał do tego wracać. Czarownice chociaż potencjalnie najbardziej kruche, odpowiadały za sekret istnienia ich świata. Cóż tak naprawdę te dwa światy c zazębiały się, a czasami wręcz się przenikały. Jednak nie można było dopuścić do tego, aby ktokolwiek złamał zasady i ich ujawnił. Oczywiście istniało wielu ludzi, którzy oni wiedzieli, lecz tacy albo składali śluby milczenia, Albo chcieli zyskać życie wieczne. Swoją drogą wracając do kruchości czarownic, nie należy ich zbywać. Potrafią oszukać śmierć, a legendy głoszą, że kiedyś i one były nieśmiertelne. Kto wie, może te czasy jeszcze wrócą? No i w końcu wilkołaki. Jaką najbardziej porywcza i skora do walki rasa, mają odpowiadać za bezpieczeństwo. To oni szkolą armię, to oni patrolują i są odpowiedzialni za bezpieczeństwo nas wszystkich. Każdy, w tym układzie ma swoje miejsce. Jednak i to z czasem przestało odpowiadać niektórym śmiałkom. Dlatego też dokładnie pięćset lat temu, powstała rada. Składa się ona z przedstawicieli każdej rasy, oraz rodzin królewskich. W ten sposób nikt nie może czuć się pominięty. Jako, że Florencja jest azylem, to Wenecja stała się polityczną stolicą naszego świata. Skoro to wszystko działa tak dobrze, to tu rodzi się pytanie. Czy coś może pójść nie tak? Odpowiedź jest jednoznaczne, oczywiście. Najlepszym tego przykładem, może być niedawne ojcobójstwo na dworze wampirów. Dziś władzę sprawuje młodszy brat byłego króla, który wywołał skandal oznajmiając, że zamierza poślubić kogoś z nieczystą krwią. U czarownic ciągle nieobecny król, doprowadził do powszechnych zaniedbań. Dlatego też władze w królestwie przejęła królowa, do czasu aż któreś z jej dzieci będzie gotowe aby objąć tron. Cóż małżonek nie jest z tego powodu zadowolony. W pewnym wypadku zginęła królowa wilkołaków, a król pocieszył się o wiele młodszą kochanką. Niedawno ogłosił że planuję uczynić ją swoją królową. Smoki są rasą potężną, lecz na skraju wyginięcia. A, edykt króla o musie posiadania przynajmniej jednego potomka, może wzburzyć jego poddanych. Jak na razie tylko anioły trzymają fason. Cóż z tego wynika? Te dwa światy nie różni wcale tak wiele. Jednak musimy pamiętać o tym, że tym szaleństwom czym prędzej musi zostać położony kres. Tym bardziej że tutaj nie chodzi tylko o bezpieczeństwo naszego świata. Tu ważą się losy całego świata. Pamiętaj, że mamy 2019 rok, a obie strony dysponują środkami o której niegdyś nikomu się nie śniło. Gdyby ludzie się o nas dowiedzieli nie byłoby mowy o pokoju. Nastały by czasy które doprowadziłyby do zagłady wszystkich. Każdy z nas powinien dbać o ziemię, która tak łatwo możemy zniszczyć. Także stają się częścią tajemniczego świata Florencji, miej na uwadze dobro ogółu. Pamiętaj magia to tajemnica. Magia to siła która może cię zniszczyć, a twoim jedynym obowiązkiem jest zachować ten sekret, nawet po śmierci...